


It's Been a While

by ApocalypticNinja



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Dwight, just a small drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluff between Jesus and Daryl, late into the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a While

**Author's Note:**

> (This is cross posted from my tumblr)  
> Just a small drabble until I can post my actual works onto here..

The ticking of the clock echoed throughout the dark room, each passing second seemed to drag on for an eternity. Moonlight seeped in through the window, causing the bedsheets to be illuminated in a hazy light after the clouds had (finally) lazily rolled by. A flame ignited if only for a second, causing a brief moment of orange to blend with the minimal amount of colors swirling the room, until the lighter was set back onto the nightstand beside the bed. The male took a long drag from his cigarette before mindlessly blowing the smoke into the air. The smoke was thick in the air around him but he didn't really mind it anymore; he found it to be a comfort. His eyes slipped closed until a sudden voice broke the silence enveloping the room.   
"Those things are going to kill you,"  
A small quirk of the lips is the only response the voice got, the spot on the bed beside him dipping under a light weight. A kiss was pressed to the male's cheek as he took another drag- The familiar scrape of a beard and long, soft hair traced his cheek, erupting a soft embarrassed huff from him. Daryl finally put the cigarette out, sitting up and turning towards the male next to him.   
"It's been a while, love." The voice spoke lowly and Daryl found himself in the embrace of his lover's arms. " 's been too long. You goin to stay here for a while or jus' go back to Hilltop?" His own arms snaked around the petite frame that was Paul. "Don't worry, I'm staying for a while. Sorry I was gone for so long.."  
Daryl laid back onto the bed and brought Jesus with him, mindful of the bandages cascading across his body from where he was shot, both of them staying in each other's arms. "Don't apologize, people need you there...jus' like people need me here." A smile suppressed Jesus's lips as he clung to Daryl. The wound Daryl had from Dwight caused Jesus to worry endlessly. But now that he was here with Daryl in his arms, he was finally able to smile. Finally able to let go and just feel like it was all okay.   
It's been so long since they've spent time together, even longer since they've spent time together alone.   
Each moment was cherished between them. They knew one day one of them might disappear, some day one of them may be gone for good..But they didn't like to think about that. When they were in each other's arms everything felt okay. It felt as though the world hadn't gone to shit, like they were the only two that mattered, they were enveloped in one another.   
They had no idea what was coming.


End file.
